lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Spriggins
I am an admin on this Wikia. If you have any questions or need help, then feel free to leave me a message and I will reply as soon as I can. Statistics Dude, that's amazing. AMAZING. I really don't want to help, because I want to have a little project on the Wiki that's mine, of you know what I mean. I'll figure something out. Oh, and I added the LPW 24/7 Hardcore Championship to the Wiki. If you have any info that you can remember, adding it would be great. Silver Hawx 23:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) That's the thing. I originally though updating new champs was alot, now I'm not sure. Do it, and we'll get to that ASAP. Another thing, am I right when I say Trey Spruance was Paper Bag Man? I remember reading it somewhere. Silver Hawx 05:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) And as for The Misfits membership chronology, I was thinking of doing one for The Illuminati. I'll try and get on it. Silver Hawx 05:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Honor Roll OK, Honor Roll should be up shortly after this is posted, and I want to give us a guide of what I'll do and you do. I'll do the LPW Hall of Fame and the new Famers and the Honor Roll page itself, and you do all of the LPW Achievement Awards. When I'm done, I'll help you. Cheers. Silver Hawx 03:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) After talking to TBM just now, it should be up in about 8 and a half hours. Maybe earlier. Depends on how he goes in his poker tourney. Silver Hawx 03:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Winning! I had some free time at school today, and decided to go to the recent edits on the Wiki and...OMFG! DUDE! THAT ROCKS! I'm a big fan of how you've been designing the championship pages! I am willing to help, so I have alreday added the pages to the brand and LPW templates, and am going to make the "List of LPW title Champions" pages, and you can do the rest. When I'm finished that, I'll be back onto you. Hope life is great! Silver Hawx 07:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, I was wondering if you could either; make a cumilative reign chart thing for the Television Championship, or tell me how to do it and I will. I realize you're a busy guy but I asked Steel about this but he said only you knew how to do it. While I'm not official staff on here, I kinda act as Steel's proof-reader, correcting anything I see wrong or missing. Stormey 16:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering if the Storme vs Lincoln match counts as a successful Television Championship defence or not. I thought it did, hence my previous edits to the TV Championship page, but I noticed you had me down at 6 on the list of TV Champions page. If I am incorrect, I shall make the necessary edits. Keep up the good work! Stormey (talk) 00:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes! That should count, I just didn't see it in the title defenses. I've added the Ragnarök defense in, in addition to the explanation of the title's retirement. If it was on the V&P as a title match, then it should be awarded as such regardless of storyline happenings. Its weird to see the TV title retired lol. Spriggins (talk) 02:15, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Buddy. That was me that edited the McDaygo page. I was just too lazy to log on :p.